


Divided

by SchmetterlingMaus



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Knotting, Omega!Matt, Scenting, Self-Denial, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Confusion, heat - Freeform, more tags if continued?, protective Jack Murdock, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmetterlingMaus/pseuds/SchmetterlingMaus
Summary: CompletedBattlin' Jack Murdock always suspected his son might be an omega...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *blushfest* Did I actually just write this? This had started off with Matt having a secret that he didn't give his new team (Defenders) which suddenly dragged Frank Castle back into... And then I thought, "when did this actually happen to Matt?" ... And then this happened. I might seriously need to see a therapist.

Jack Murdock pulled the warmed washcloth from Matt’s head and replaced it with a cool, wet rag. He checked the ice packs; one on his son’s chest and the other at his lower back, trying to bring his temperature down. He waited for the doctor, but he already knew what was wrong with his kid. 

He tried to protect Matt from everything, but he couldn’t protect him from biology. Matt’s breathing was strained. The bed sheets were already soaked through to the plastic lining underneath. He took his son’s small hand. 

“Hey Mattie, come on kid,” he grumbled. Matt’s chest shook with his swallow breathes. 

The door opened and there was nothing but soft lighting and quiet in the hallway. It was an extra perk being underneath the church. The cement flooring was clean and the mix smell of dust and old wood kept the place neutral. 

A doctor walked into the room, mid forties and wearing dark blue scrubs. A hair cap kept his hair hidden and he wore a surgical mask around his neck, ready to pull up if needed. Like most doctors, he was on the lithe side, sturdy enough for a long procedure. 

The doctor extended his hand, “Mister Murdock. When I got the file, I was confused why an alpha wouldn’t take his omega to the hospital if he was experiencing a harsh heat, but once I saw the name, I understood you may be concerned for the family name.”

“How can you say he’s an omega without looking at him?” Jack asked. It wasn’t like Matt gave off a strong omega scent yet, the kid was barely ten going on twenty-nine with his too insightful world views. He was still a thin kid with long limbs, a very typical child; no birthing hips, no swell of breasts to signify maturity. His butt was still flat from youthful sporadic energy and he didn’t have defining features. 

The doctor nodded as if he understood denial. He sat his files down and washed his hands before returning to the bed. He took the ice pack from Matt’s back and slipped his hand between Matt and the mattress, feeling his lower back. 

He waited a second, then moved a little lower and nodded again before he returned to his files. “Says that Matthew has been experiencing an elevated temperature for a couple a few days now, cramping in his lower abdomen...”

The doctor trailed off as he thought about something and came back to the bed, lifting Matt’s pajama bottoms enough to sick his other hand inside the waistband. He felt around, then pushed his hand deeper into the pants and nodded to himself.

“Surely you’ve noticed how undeveloped his testicles and penis are,” the doctor said, then grumbled. “You’ve been with omegas before, I’m sure. Matt wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“What would you suggest?” Jack was stuck. He’d noticed a number of things about his kid, but he had prayed Matt would be a beta. Life was easier for betas and alphas. Omegas… God! The only way he could protect his kid now would be to lock him in the apartment. 

The doctor’s eyes trailed over him. “Are you in opposition to knotting your child? If you are uncomfortable with it, I could get one of our church hands to help.”  
Matt knotted? Sucker punched right in the gut. It nearly took his ability to breathe. “No.”

The doctor nodded. “Very well. I’ll leave you to do what you need to do to help your son Mister Murdock.”

The doctor left and Jack sat heavily in the only chair the room had. He wasn’t sure how long he sat like this, head buried in his hands and imagining how difficult Matt’s future just got. For every possible solution, a handful of problems bloomed; including his murderous desire to kill anyone who touched Matt when the kid was in heat. 

“Dad?” 

Jack’s head jerked upward. Matt had curled onto his side. His thin legs were up in a fetal position and his arms hung lackluster. His skin was pale and pupils dilated. 

“Am I dying?” Fear hung behind that question despite Matt’s best at staying neutral, just like his old man.

“Nah, Mattie. You’re fine, it’s just a little thing you have to get through okay, buddy. It’s just going to be a few days and you’ll start to feel better.” Jack could practically feel his nose growing with that lie, if he’d been a cursed wooden doll. 

Matt stared at him like he was a God. All those constant compliments strung between his son’s concerns that he wasn’t looking the same. 

“Is it the flu?” Matt asked. 

“No.” Jack stood, feeling like the old man he was. His sides ached from the fight two days ago. He stretched his arms over his head to ease the pain. 

Matt shifted against the bed again, still agile from his youth. He watched with too much alertness as Jack stretched, and he knew why, even if Matt didn’t. “Are you sure? Because I feel like I’m dying.”

“You’re not Mattie, I promise you.” Jack came to the side of the bed and brushed his fingers through Matt’s hair. His son leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut for a second. His breathing eased. This was what his kid needed, an alpha. But he was too young for a proper knotting.

Matt grabbed Jack’s wrist, drawing his hand over his face. His kid did this once in a while, just breathing in his palm.

“Can you sleep with me?” Matt asked. The question was muffled, but he understood it as plain as day.

“What?” His voice quivered. He was far too aware of the age difference between them; that his alpha cock was huge and meant for a more developed omega.

Matt drew his hand back into his hair. “Will you lay down with me? I can’t get comfortable.”

Jack swallowed. He was ‘Battling’ Jack Murdock. He had a great deal of self discipline. He could be this close to an omega in heat and control himself.

He tapped Matt to move over and the kid did. The bed was designed for a patient not much bigger than his current body frame, so he caught Matthew by his hips and redirected the kid to straddle his waist, above the groin. Thank God, they were both fully dressed. Now that his son was moving, the alluring pheromones were starting to cloud his head.

Matthew readjusted himself again, stretching his body out so his head could fall over the slope of his shoulders. His kid had his nose pushed against Jack’s pulse point, very close to his scent glad. 

Jack probed lightly on the subject. “What do you remember about gender education in school?”

Matt huffed. “Everything. More than I want to remember. It’s scarring really. I might need therapy.”

Jack chuckled, but his humor was short lived. This was serious. If he had to admit it to God and country, he’d say he already knew this was going to be the outcome. “Why don’t you tell me a little of it, k?”

Matt’s elbows dug into his chest when Matt leaned upright, looking at his dad. “Are you serious? You should already know this.”

“Humor me, kiddo.” He gently encouraged, not really wanting to meet Matt’s all-knowing eyes. He was way too clever for his age.

Matt cringed and drew his limbs a little closer to his body… too close. His legs almost brushed Jack’s crotch. Alphas weren’t brought up to care who saw them rock hard, knot and all. This situation, however; was so utterly delicate that he didn’t want to confuse Matt. 

Despite his young age, Matt had a very strong opinion on omegas, as in; he’d never want to be so delicate and dependant. Not that Jack had redirected the obvious fear his unpresented child exhibited. 

“Dad?” Edginess hedged his tone as he slid off his dad, leaving one leg dangling over Jack’s stomach. 

Such a thin leg, befitting a child omega. “Say whatever you have to say.”

Jack sighed. He was the first one to treat his child like a young adult. He couldn’t be surprised now, that Matt was direct. “I need you to stay calm.”

Matt went pale. “What is it?” 

“Kid, you’re in heat.” Jack’s hand shot out, catching Matt the second he started sliding backwards out of bed. The force pulled Matt over his lap. His kid’s elevated body temperature and slight weight did little to help how Jack’s body reacted. 

Matt went still. There was no possible way for him not to have felt Jack’s cock pressing against his jeans. Matt’s eyes had found a focal point on Jack’s shirt, analyzing his problem without meeting his dad’s eyes. Matt pulled away with such urgency, moving farther down towards Jack’s feet and out of quick reach. If Jack went into rut, his little omega wouldn’t be able to escape.

“That’s not true. You said my mom was an alpha. Two alphas should have an alpha. Omegas create omegas.” As Matt mumbled, the confusion suddenly cleared. “You lied. You said she was an alpha.”

“You were worried all the time.” It felt half-assed now that he spoke this confession under the church. It was the safest place to keep a young omega off the government roster. 

“Oh-my-god! My life is over.” Matt went limp and Jack’s lightening quick reflexes kept his kid from sliding out of the bed again. 

He pulled Mattie back into the right position, tucking Matt’s head up against his chest. “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Matt stopped trying to wiggle away, not that he had the strength to be a challenge. He wasn’t crying; dazed yes, but he wasn’t crying. The panic was still there. The disbelief was evident. “Are you going to sell me off?”

“No, absolutely not. We’re going to find a way to take care of this so it doesn’t surprise you again,” Jack promised. And hopefully it would stay out of the papers that Battling Jack’s son was an omega. He would kill anyone that tried to take Matt, which just made his life more complicated with the money issues and the mafia’s tabs. 

Matt rolled his eyes. “This is the worst day of my life.” 

His too, but he wouldn’t tell Matthew.


	2. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! my sweet readers. this is the end of this one, because I was trying to show flashes of Matt's life and why he becomes so independent as an omega. Look for a future Matt story. :)

Jack pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head and felt every tired and strained muscle in his body. This had to be what _old_ felt like, though he couldn’t blame his body’s hardships on age. Barely thirty and he already wanted to reach for the painkillers and something warm to wash them down with. He sighed, dropping his shirt on the bench.

Matt glanced up from the opposite bench. His thin legs straddled the bench and his torso was spread over the width of the wood. His book and college ruled paper were in front of him. The paper was sparse of work, which meant in the two hours they’d been here, Matt hadn’t done much work. There was a little evidence of sweat on his brow, which made Jack’s brow arch in silent wonder.

“I was thinking, you know, maybe I should start practicing with you.” Mattie’s brown eyes, as deep a brown as his mother’s, sparkled with determination. His dark hair was already starting to get scruffy along the sides; unruly like he rolled out of bed. 

Jack was almost positive he’d combed his kid’s hair before they left the house. “Kid, you start fighting and you’ll look as ugly as your old man. You think I was born with this broken nose and crooked smile?”

Matt laughed, but the humor didn’t soften the tension at the edge of his eyes. He was too young to be filled with so much apprehension and anger. “Maybe no one will want an omega with a broken nose and crooked smile.”

Jack walked over to his kid and gently nudged his small chin. He couldn’t help but notice that Matt inhaled at his closeness. “Kid, no one is going to want you because your daddy’s a mean son of a bitch.”

This time, Mattie’s smile engulfed his entire face. His nostrils still flared, taking in the alpha scent, so Jack stepped back. It’d been almost a year since the omega characteristics presented. He wasn’t entirely educated on what to expect from a growing omega, having been widowed for nearly a decade, but he had a suspicion some of his kid’s growing sensitivities were due to an oncoming heat. 

He put more space between them, finished stripping and stepped into the small shower, which was an open line of stalls. The lukewarm water rinsed the sweat from his skin. He helped it along using the gel soap in a dispensary box attached to the wall and scrubbed an extra couple of times between his thighs where his smell was the strongest. It would erase the heavy scent of testosterone from his sweat soaked skin. Hopefully.

When he turned to wash the suds off his back, he caught Matt jolting his attention down at his book. His pencil jotted quickly over the notebook paper, but even from here, it was apparent he was blushing. 

“Maybe no one will want an omega with a broken nose.” Matt absently committed. There was hope and fear behind those words. A small quiver. A hint of real dread for his future.

Jack cut the water and quickly toweled off. His skin was still wet when he dressed in a pair of old blue jeans, black shirt and his favorite leather jacket. He tried for casual, sniffing the air around Matt. At this rate, he didn’t think his kid would notice an ambulance cutting through the room with how suddenly studious his focus was on his homework. 

It’d been six months since his kid presented and nothing happened since. There was no overwhelming smell of fresh omega in need of a mate. There was no sudden softness to his chest or hips. His face could still pass as masculine, in a boyish-thin way. 

He had to make sure Mattie got out of the neighborhood and into a school that would secure the best future for him…. Which sadly, wouldn’t be the future his son wanted. But a school would promise Matt an alpha with money. Maybe an alpha that would want arm candy and not an actual breeder. 

“You look like me kid, and any decent human will cross the street to avoid you.” Jack tried again at easing the tension. He clapped Matt’s small shoulder. 

Matt’s face was flushed. He mumbled a response that Jack didn’t catch and he didn’t press the issue. The minute they stepped out of the gym, Matt moved closer to him, so close, that the kid kept stepping on the back of his heels. 

“Okay,” Jack murmured, catching Matt and pulling him to his side. He didn’t really want to see the light fade in his kid’s eyes.

Matt glanced up at him. There was so much trust there. He needed Jack to make the world safe again. “Okay what?”

“I’ll train you but try not to break your nose. You have a cute nose.” Jack grumbled. 

Matt frowned, but happiness gave his eyes an extra sheen of light. “Are you kidding? That’s the first thing I’m doing.” 

“Until you build the muscle, kiddo, I’m going to teach you all the cheap shots first.” Jack promised. He ruffled Matt’s hair, noting that his entire hand still engulfed his small son’s skull. So fragile. 

If he’d known that he was opening Pandora’s box, he never would’ve promised to train his omega son. Matt was obsessed with being independent. So obsessed, forgetting that there was no cure for his second gender. It broke his heart and forced Jack to work harder to get the excessive amount of cash needed to land Matt in a prestigious omega school on the outskirts of Hell’s Kitchen. 

He pushed the small wad of hundreds into a ratty envelope and stuck it at the back of his fridge. Come hell or high water, Matt was getting out of this city. 

Jack dragged his sorry ass into the bathroom and stripped down, shoving his clothes into the hamper closet. Air fresheners that belonged in a car filled the small room. He wasn’t sure if it eased Matt’s sensitivities, but he’d try anything. The biggest problem tonight, he had one ragged hardon with the knot half developed and ready to tie with the cute little omega he met during his rounds as the enforcer for the loan shark. He hadn’t physically touched her. She was innocent, and oh-so-desirable. Her lousy boyfriend didn’t get off the hook and she was forced to watch. 

That had hurt her.

But he couldn’t change the situation he was in, either. He couldn’t suddenly develop morals that would interfere with Matt’s freedom.

The shower afforded him a few extra minutes to ease the pressure. He gripped his balls, yanking them down and pushing them up as his other hand slid over his shaft, teasing the knot before coming all the way to his mushroom tip. God. That omega scent still burned in his nose. It drew him right over the edge as his knot inflated in his fist and he coaxed spurt after spurt of hot come from his testicles. It painted the walls and kept coming. 

He was a prime, physically fit, alpha. He was full of testosterone and in a real knotting, the spurting and knotting would last nearly twenty or so minutes. With just his hand and the hot water carrying all scents down the drain, the knot eased within ten to twelve minutes. He washed the evidence first, then continued to wash himself. His body still wanted it. That itch clung under his skin, in his nose and deep in his stomach where he desired to breed. 

The feeling wasn’t completely gone when he got out of the shower, but the father mentality came back. He had to take care of Matt and that hushed the need to breed, possess and own. He dressed in a pair of old pajama bottoms, no boxers tonight, and padded out into the small hallway. He checked in on Matt now that the inner alpha was quieted, but the hallway light fell over an empty bed.

His steps grew heavy as he battled down the desire to fight. It was in direct response to his fear that Matt was in trouble, but the door had been locked when he entered and nothing in the house from the kitchen to the bathroom looked disturbed. The only light in his bedroom came from the tiny television prompted on the withered dresser. Matt laid asleep, spread eagle across his queen bed with the sheets stuck underneath him and his face buried in the crevice of two pillows. 

Jack moved into the room, gently readjusting Matt’s body so he could fit into the bed too. Now his space smelled like the baby shampoos and soaps he still bought for Matt since he didn’t have time to read self-help books on raising children. Matt never complained that nothing changed since his childhood, that Jack still bought the same hygiene items that his wife had bought when Matt was still in diapers; no tear shampoos and baby skin cleansers. 

Life had been simple then.

But now, under those soft cleanser smells was the growing scent of omega. Not just Matt’s natural skin smell, which he would always know from hours and hours of holding his baby boy, rocking him, feeding him, singing him to sleep; no. This was a different scent. This was Matt’s grown scent. He was going to have another heat soon.

Shit. That heat would come before he could get Matt into the school. 

Matt shifted in his sleep, moving up against Jack’s arm. He didn’t move to pull his kid closer. It was already a rough night. His alpha was too close to the surface. He didn’t trust himself.

He would have to take that spot in the fight this weekend. He would have to win. That’s the only way he’d get the money to get Matt into the school.

Except, his loan shark boss wanted him to throw the fight. 

There wouldn’t be nearly enough money in it to throw that fight.


End file.
